


Insecure

by skamstories



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamstories/pseuds/skamstories
Summary: A requested blurb of Edoardo comforting Eleonora when she feels insecure because Edoardo has been with many girls.





	Insecure

Edoardo rubbed the sleep from his eyes before reaching out for the girl beside him. He rolled over onto his side to look at her, wrapping his arm around her.

“Morning, beautiful” he said, leaning in to kiss her temple.

Eleonora smiled, putting her arm over his shoulder and threading her fingers softly through his hair. “Good morning.”

He pulled her closer by her waist, needing to feel her lips on his.

She kissed him back tenderly, her fingers gently running through his hair.

Edoardo leaned over so he was almost on top of her, his fingers gripping her waist tightly. He tugged her shirt up, sliding his hand underneath it so he could feel her skin on his.

Eleonora pulled away from him, pushing his chest lightly so he’d roll off her onto his side of the bed. She sighed, frowning slightly as she looked away.

“What is it?” He asked. He reached out for her waist, but she tugged her shirt down and brushed his hand away.

“I saw the wall. I saw how many marks were next to your name.”

Edoardo sighed. He knew there was no use denying that he’d been with those girls. But surely it was obvious how much she meant to him? “Ele, you’re the only one I want. For as long as you’ll have me.”

“You wanted those girls too. Then you didn’t.”

“That’s not what it’s like with you.”

“You threw them away like they were nothing.”

He knew she was thinking of how he’d treated Silvia. Every fibre of his being wished that had all gone down differently.

“Ele.”

“Ele, look at me.”

“Honey.”

She finally looked up at him, her piercing blue eyes full of doubt. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, his thumb rubbing against her cheek.

“You’re not a mark on a wall to me.” His thumb continued its movement against her cheek, his eyes locked with hers.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Edoardo paused for a moment.

“And, you know, some of those girls didn’t want anything to do with ME afterwards. Girls can just enjoy sex too.”

She giggled. “Yes, we’re all for equality here.”

He stuck out his bottom lip, feigning sadness. “They didn’t want me, Ele.”

She laughed again. “It was probably because of your hair.”

He glared playfully at her. “You love my hair. You’re always playing with it.”

She shook her head, grinning. “Hmm, nope. Your hair suuuuuucks, Edo.”

He grabbed her waist with both hands, pulling her under him and holding himself above her. “You love it.”

She laughed, reaching up and resting her hands on either side of his face before gently pulling him down towards her for a kiss.


End file.
